This invention relates to a hand held flashlight having magnetic compass means attached thereto. The flashlight when in an on condition will cause the compass face to be illuminated which enables the owner to be able to read the compass and thus determine the direction in which the holder is traveling. This invention will also enable the holder to obtain his bearings because when the light is on, the light beam will be projected to some target in which the holder is heading which can then be pin-pointed by a simple compass reading.
This invention will enable night hunters to get to where they want to go as expeditiously as possible. This invention may also be used by those in the military for practise in navigation and compass reading. Further, the invention obviates the necessity of what has been true in the past, and that is, carrying a flashlight in one hand, and a compass in the other. This ties both hands thereby limiting the flexibility of the holder.
Further, by having the compass and light separate as in the past, the compass is more prone to be damaged.